Brie Collins
History Brie Collins was born on September 13th, 1989 in Brooklyn, New York City. She was the first daughter of Matthew and Andrea Collins, but she wasn't the only one. About two years after Brie was born, her sister Jodie was born. Brie grew up loving her sister; they were basically the best of friends. They rarely ever fought and told each other everything. Growing up, Brie fell in love for the first time with theme parks. She absolutely loved them. She went to every one possible growing up and still does to this day. She didn't even care who tagged along as long as she got to go on all the rides and eat all the food, she couldn't get enough of it. Brie never thought she'd experience as much as she did. Her freshmen year was when she first manifested her powers and found out she was a special. She walked into school the first day and all the emotions of everyone around her hit her like a speeding car. She had to stay home with her Dad the whole first week and her father explained to her what was happening to her and how to deal with it. She went on with her life after that as normally as possible with her new gift, but she didn't think of it that way. Brie saw her empathy as a curse, and still does. She was always afraid that her empathy would someday take control of her if she didn't get the upper hand on it first. She decided to take her mind off of it by getting involved with making new friends and opening the door to the world of partying, dancing and drinking. It really helped her cope with her powers. It had nothing to do with all the people that she might have been with but she never had to think about it because alcohol helped block her powers out. She could hardly use her powers when she was drunk or hung over; she is allergic to aspirin so she couldn't take anything for the raging headaches she would get from her empathy. But, she never let Jodie go out with her because she knew that it was no life for her sister because she had a bright future ahead of her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. As high school went on Brie tried cheer leading, but soon after fell in love with archery. It was her passion. She found out about the archery team at school and dropped cheering for it. She was very good at it; Brie had really good hand-eye coordination and was awesome at archery. This is when she started getting more open with guys. She met a guy on the archery team and fell in love with him. They went out for about a year and they went all the way. It was the most fun she had ever had. Soon after they had been dating for a year she told him about her powers and seemed to be okay with it until she walked in on him after school making out with a cheerleader, it broke her heart. She didn't have a real relationship after that she just messed around with different guys and then got drunk and messed around with a girl and found out she liked that too so now she goes both ways. Finally, after graduating High School she went off to college to major in psychology. She wanted to learn to control herself and help people that needed it in a more personal way. She went off to college in Brooklyn so she could stay close to home which wasn't intended it just kind of worked out that way. Brie was just excited to go. She didn't want to live at home and go to school and there was no housing left so she joined a sorority. It looked fun to her with all the parties and mixers involved. So she did rush and was asked to join the Gamma Phi Beta sorority. Brie wasn't alone in college, at least not her first year. Her best childhood friend came to the same college as she did. He had moved away when they were kids and now they were reunited in college. She spent the first year getting settled in and then her sophomore year her sister came to her college and joined her sorority. When Brie’s uncle Aiden died, everything changed. Something inside of her snapped, And having a villain for a boyfriend was not the best thing for her. Her boyfriend at the time, Jason, encouraged her to kill a homeless guy that was coming their way. Brie went over with a crow bar and the homeless guy tried to pick her up, so she knocked him out. Her boyfriend, who didn’t think she would actually go through with it, called her psychotic. She dumped him right on the spot and left him their. After that she started being a villain herself. She did bad things, but it wasn’t until she actually killed somebody that she knew for sure. Killing somebody just felt so fulfilling to her, so wasn’t sure what it was. She still acted like the same old Brie around her family and sorority sisters. On April fourth, the world around her changed. She was at the Gamma Phi Beta sorority house at the time, setting up for a party. Before she knew it, her sister was creating an earthquake and all the other girls of the house were out of control with some kind of power. Her younger cousin Trent was there at the time, along with her special friend Max. Brie ordered Max to speed Jodie far away from everyone else before the house house caved in. Luckily nobody was killed, unlike the hundreds of other people in the world that was. It was a horrible sight, and the whole world seemed to suffer for it. Everyone knew about specials from that point on, but Brie didn’t let herself get exposed.Nobody could see what she could do, so they had no way to prove she was special at all. After the April Fourth massacre, Brie’s sister Jodie seemed to be against both Brie and their father for being special. She thought they were a threat, as if she didn’t know them at all. Over the summer Brie took a break from New York and went off to live in Vegas. She worked a nightclub as a dancer and waitress and made some pretty good money, too. Once her summer vacation was over she went back to New York and started her senior year. She has currently been elected the President of the Gamma Phi Beta Sorority. She always did like having the power and this didn’t quite help her ego very much, either. Around the same time, there was a lot of talk and soon the government organized a Registration Act along with the Registration Strike Force, a group of civilians that enforced the Registration Act. Brie didn’t like the Registration Act and had no intentions of registering. When Brie went back to Vegas again, over the Holidays, she ran into her old friend Tobias Grace who had previously saved her life. He wanted to help her use her powers for a greater purpose, and as he was trying to accomplish his goal Brie then manifested her new power of empathic projection. At first she didn’t even realize she was doing it, she was trying to interrogate a man and soon realized she could control his emotions. He was terrified. When Tobias saw this he recruited her to join the Rogue Society. Of course Brie couldn't stay in Vegas, she had to return to New York and finish up her senior year of college. But now she was part of a team, doing things for the Rogue Society whenever they asked. They all found her quite useful. Personality Brie Collins is a very sweet girl when she wants to be. Usually, she is the nicest when it comes to close friends or family. She works well in groups, she knows how to show her leadership and base her own opinions if necessary. Being the leader of a sorority has taught her a lot about being a leader. She is good when it comes to bossing people around, if given the power. Brie has always been very determined with whatever she does. She isn’t the type to give up after failing two times, she just keeps going for it until she knows it’s impossible to succeed. She is also the type to not let anybody get in her way when it comes to completing her goals. Brie loves a good challenge when the opportunity calls for it. When it comes to people she cares about, or has a higher power than her own, she respects them and helps them out if they were ever in need. She might have her sarcastic moments and acts like she doesn’t care a lot of the time but she does deep down, depending on who it is. When it comes to people she doesn’t like or disrespects her, she gives them hell. She can be the typical ‘bitch’ when she wants to. Because of her new and improved attitude she hasn’t care much about anything new in her life. People find Brie can be very useful, the way she goes for the highest goals and never lets anything stand in her way. Although it might seem like she just hides her feeling all the time, she does know how to express herself. Brie is also very manipulative, she has her own little tricks and mind games that she can use on other people to trick them into doing what she wants. She enjoys being powerful, getting people to do her dirty work for it if she doesn’t feel up to the task herself. She has high hopes for people, she believes in them a little too much sometimes, whether it is the ones that are doing her bidding or her family that have a particular goal. She encourages them, pushes them until they are on the edge. She doesn’t have much respect for people that she doesn’t know which is why she uses them when she has the chance. She doesn’t much like being pushed around herself; she sees that as a sign of weakness. But, if it’s a higher power than her she will do it without complain. She can also be quite stuck-up at times. Brie is a free spirit; she does whatever she feels like doing and loves to break rules. The only rules she doesn’t like to break are the rules set up for her to be a part of something she wants to stay a part of. She loves to have fun, take risks, and tends to forget about any consequences that it may bring. Brie is a typical party girl from the drinking to the whoring around. Brie can be very seductive when she wants to be, and usually that is anytime she feels like having a good time. She is very open minded, always looking for new experiences. Thanks to her power of empathy, Brie is able to tune out the emotions that make her feel bad or come across as weak. She likes to be able to hide away the bad feelings and focus on the good. When her empathy takes over and she feels she is going to lose control, she copes with drinking and partying. Alcohol seems to tune out all the feelings around her, making her almost numb. Appearance Brie is average height and weights with long golden brown hair and a beautiful face that all the guys love. He is skinny and has lightly pale skin with big blue eyes. She doesn't need much make-up because she is a natural beauty. In the warm weather Brie is a very flashy dresser, meaning she likes to wear short, tight, or somewhat revealing clothes. Basically she likes to show off what she has in the most subtle way as possible. She likes to wear whatever she thinks looks good and feels good to her, even if it doesn't always look it. Mainly she wears tank-tops, short-shorts, and loves wearing Nike shoes. In the cooler weather, Brie switches from her slightly revealing cloths and goes to the long sleeves and jeans. She doesn't like wearing anything thick because it makes her feel fat and she's to conscious about her weight to wear heavy coats and jackets because she doesn't want people to think she's gaining weight. In this type of weather sometimes she goes preppy and wear collared shirts as she does during the cool holidays or she wear hooded sweatshirts that are mostly made to support or sorority. She also wears her skinny jeans and always wears her locket that she has had since she was a baby with the letter "B" on it. Brie also has a scar on her arm. She got it when a group of gangsters tried to take over her sorority house. One attacked her with a knife, cutting her arm. The mark on her arm healed, but the scar still remains on that very spot. Abilities *''Empathy'' - Brie has the ability to feel the emotions and pains of others around her. Over time she has learned to control and learn some pretty helpful tricks using her power. She never knows when it's going to come about but mostly it comes when the person is close to her or when the emotions are really strong. Also, Brie's empathy sometimes effects her emotions which cause her too feel the same as she is feeling and she never knows when it will change and the only way she can't feel anything is if she's sleeping or intoxicated with alcohol. Using the power of empathy, Brie has discovered she can tell when somebody is lying just by sensing the nerves that are buried deep down inside of them. She can even sense if somebody is around her, if say they were hiding and Brie was looking for them. It’s like having a sixth sense to locate people that are in her area. *''Empathic Manipulation -'' With her secondary ability, Brie is able to project her own emotions or somebody else’s emotions into a single one or multiple people at will. She can use this power to alter and change somebody’s emotions to her own liking. She can magnify or decrease their emotions as well. She could even take all their emotions away leaving them in a zombie-like state, this makes them easy to manipulate. If the connection is strong enough she could even be able to literally see somebody’s hopes, fears, desires and thoughts. Although to do that she must have a lot of focus and control over this power which she does not have quite yet. Limts *''Empathy-'' Brie has gained a lot more control over the years, but she still has her limits. Brie can only feel the emotions and pains of whatever a person is feeling at that time. She doesn't know when it's always going to happen and when it does it can get pretty strong if there are a lot of people around her with strong emotions. It's easier for Brie to feel emotions around her if there really strong. When she does try to focus on feelings around her she sometimes loses control over it and the feelings and pains become too much for her to handle. The radius of her powers reaches out to about ten yard and she doesn't need to be touching them but when she does touch somebody to feel them. *''Empathy Manipulation-'' With this power still being new to her, Brie does not have complete control with it, just like her empathy. Sometimes the power works on its own and her emotions are projected into people without her wanting them too. For now she will only be able to projection emotions into a single person successfully. It takes a lot of control to project emotions into several people at once, which is control she has yet to receive. She can only use this power within a ten yard radius, just like her empathy.